narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Dust Release: Scattered Particles
''Description'' The Scattered Particles technique is an S-Ranked Technique created by Jay Nara. After realizing something about his arsenal of techniques, he decided he needed something that didn't require a large amount of his chakra, but could produce devastating results. This technique bears a strong resemblance to the wind produced by this technique, carrying a dangerous payload, thousands of microscopic particles. The particles are shaped in the form of an eight-faced polyhedron, with a ball inside. It isn't until chakra is drained from a target, that the technique is primed to release it's payload, losing the walls that keep the spheres contained. The balls of Dust Release can be released immediately or later. The explosions caused by these particles are capable of destroying a target and only that target, at a cellular level. The Nara knew he'd need precision and containment for the technique. If too much chakra is put into the technique, the particulars can become visible to the naked eye, becoming live bombs that react immediately to foreign chakra. With this, the particles are capable of being detonated prematurely by foreign chakra. Too little chakra and the technique comes out a strong breeze. ''Usage'' The user forms the necessary hand seals and inhales deeply, kneading Dust Release Chakra inside their lungs. The user must properly mold their charka to form the set amount of particles they wish to create. The amount of particles are proportionate to the amount of properly molded chakra used for the technique, carried by the strong breeze. Initially inert, these particles react only when in contact with the chakra of foreign entities, though inhalation provides a surefire way of getting the kill, definitely the preferable route. Once these inert particles come in contact with their intended target, they proceed to drain enough chakra to power their explosive cells (The sphere inside the octahedron). Because of the sheer amount of particles, they are designed to explode simultaneously, to prevent counterstrategy at the last second. The particles, stuck on the outside, will vigorously explode and completely destroy the target from the outside in. Inhaled particles will do the same from the inside out. The only way to prevent the particles from being inhaled is to not be breathing in the first place. 'Trivia' *This technique bears a very strong resemblance to Deidara's C4 technique to a near T. The only difference is the beginning approach. *The Absorption of chakra, while happening through every single of particle on/in the target, said target will not be completely drained from it. **The Chakra Absorption design of the technique was added halfway though, allowing these particles to only be used on their targets. *Because the user is also expelling a strong wind of chakra, the chakra composed of the particles will be extremely difficult to notice. Even if a person was to use sensory Dojutsu, finding this out immediately is next to impossible. At least a few seconds is needed for either set of special eyes to distinguish this fact, while the evolved set of each can do so with little problem.